


I'm So Sorry.

by Ocean_On_Fire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insomnia, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sad, Schizophrenia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_On_Fire/pseuds/Ocean_On_Fire
Summary: This takes place after Weirdmaggeddon, here the people who have passed during the apocalypse have the blessing of ignorance; where as the people who manged to survive haven't been that lucky.Watch how Dipper and Pacifica grow and help each other out of the claws of the past.With, of course, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel (trying to) make sense of it all.... There's a storm brewing...





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone in the inky black sky. It casted a blue hue over the lush forest below. Strands of silver light glowed through a stained glass window; protruding into a small attic bedroom, which held two young souls. One of them slept soundly, covered by a fluffy pink blanket. The sleeping child was surrounded by plush animals and boy band posters on the worn, wooden walls.

The other side of room held crumpled pieces of paper; littered across the floor, chewed pens, and stacks of mystery novels. The scrappy blue blanket was thrown off of the bed. The child on this side of the room was far from asleep; he was wide awake. The boy grabbed a worn brown backpack, inside he stuffed a red flashlight, a black notebook, pens, and a wooden crossbow (along with a decent amount of arrows, of course). 

The fourteen year old pushed open the stained glass window He looked left and right before climbing out. He landed on a wooden platform. On the platform was an old faded umbrella, which stood tall, next to it was a blue torn lawnchair, and a red cooler. The teen opened the cooler, only to find it empty. He let out a breath and moved his brown curly bangs out of his face.

“Guess I’ll just have to go and buy some,” he mumbled to himself. The brunette proceed to climb down the side of the old wooden shack. Once his feet hit the grassy floor he made a beeline for the trees, he couldn’t be spotted again.

He’d been banned from exploring the woods alone, and it would’ve been worse if he was found out at night. But, he wasn’t exploring, he was just meeting a friend, big difference, right? It was a perfectly valid reason to go against his guardian figure and meet a friend, who mind you, needed help. As long as he made it before everyone in the household woke up, he’d be fine. Nobody had to know. Besides, rules are just suggestions, he doesn’t really have to follow them.

The brunette slowed his pace as the shack made its way out of his view. He looked at the towering trees and overgrown vegetation. The teen shivered and pulled is unzipped navy blue hoodie closer. He kicked a lone pebble with his worn down brown combat boots.

He really hoped she was okay. He knew her parents weren’t the best, and with that divorece and all. He really just wanted to be there for her. The boy frowned, staring at the ground. He saw how bad her dad can get when he’s angry. He picked up a stick and smacked a couple trees as he idly made his way through the forest. 

The brunette looked to the sky. He looked for the different constellations. Then he found the Ursa Major, the Big Dipper. The brunette unconsciously touched his forehead.

He continued till he reached a metal fence. Which marked the end of his forest exploration. Beyond it laid the town of Gravity Falls. The brunette easily jumped the fence; having grown a bit since his last encounter. He walked along the empty, dimly lit streets. The lifeless stores sat on their respective side of the sidewalk. The teen continued walking past the closed shops. 

 

Gravity Falls was an old town in the middle of nowhere; therefore everything has this charming old and run down atmosphere. Which of course the brunette had become used to; having been shipped down to this old logging town and living with weird great-uncle every summer since he could remember. No, two great-uncles (or Grunkles, as his sister called them), he reminded himself. Man, that had been a strange day. He could still remember how he felt; confused, lost, and a bit itchy. He shook his head.

Sooner rather than later, he made his was to a twenty-four hour mini-mart. The glass doors slide open as he walked inside. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Said a gruff voice from the cash register. He turned his head, there sat a man; he looked tired. He couldn’t be any older than fifteen. His silky black hair sat unmade on his head, he wore a purple t-shirt with some sort of band on it. The man’s tanned skin gleemed in the false lighting in the shop. 

The darked haired boy reminded him of someone he knew but, Robbie was shipped off to some college a couple weeks ago. His girlfriend, Tambry, was understandably distraught. They’d been dating since he was twelve.

The brunette grinned at the unknown boy, “Well, I was just participating in some good old teenage rebellion, you know as you do. I might go and vandalized something or start a fire, I don’t know.” The other boy rolled his eyes, then frowned.

“Wait, I think know you.”

“...What?”

The other boy nodded; his eyebrows knitted together. He was lost deep in  concentration, as though he was trying to recall a memory. “Yeah, you’re Dipper, right? Dipper Pines?” 

The brunette, Dipper, frowned. Who was this guy? Gravity Falls has always been known as a place where unruly delinquents were shipped off to, often to straighten them up.

“...Who are you?” Dipper asked, tone harsher. He narrowed his eyes to the stranger; there are hardly any strangers in Gravity Falls, at least to him. Dipper knows everyone.

“I’m Brian, I was sent down here to stay with my Aunt who runs this place. You are Dipper! The one who stopped that lake monster the other day, right?!” Brian looked excited. The tanned boy grinned at Dipper in awe. So, that’s what this was about. Some new guy amazed by a daily occurrence. “You know, when they said that this place was weird and full of monsters I thought that it was some stupid marketing scheme! But, to know that this is all real it’s just- I can’t- oh my god-”

“Hey!” Dipper tried to calm him down before he quite literally exploded. “This stuff happens all the time; I wouldn’t get too excited.”

“Yeah, right. Sorry, but could you maybe show me some more stuff? If it’s not a hassle of anything. I’ve read some forums for this place online.” Brian looked nearly ten years younger at this point. He was like an eight year old rather that the fifteen year old Dipper had first thought. His appearance had suddenly shifted from moody teen to hyper child.

“Maybe another time? I’ve gotta meet someone soon” Dipper glanced at the clock behind Brian, it read 1:00 am, he had about a half an hour. “I just gotta go get some stuff-” Dipper trailed off; slowly backing away to the aisles. 

“Yeah, okay, totally.”

Dipper turned and disappeared in the third aisle. He really hated when this happened; some random new person would waltz into town, not listening to any of the warnings, and freak out because they were too narrow minded to believe anyone before hand. At least this guy was taking it well; until he sees anything worse that “river monster”. The brunette bet that Brian would be running for the hills if he saw literally anything else in the town.

The teen grabbed a case of Pit-Cola, chips, and some gummy koalas. He blames his sister for getting him hooked on that last one. The brunette smuggled some chocolate bars and M&Ms when he was sure Brain wasn’t looking; he knew that camera was just for show. Dipper went up to till to pay.

When he was half way through the door Brian called out, “Is Saturday okay?”  Dipper stopped and weighed his options. He could show him around and become all buddy-buddy with him and smooch off some free snacks, until he leaves (because face it, he won’t last), or not go and have the possibility of him exploring on his own and dying. The brunette really did not want to hang out with him; and the snacks would only last while he’s here.

“Nah, I’m busy that day.” The fourteen year old replied before running off; he’d take his chances. Wasn’t his problem if he dies. 

Dipper sprinted down the streets; diving into alleyways and climbing up and over fences. He slowed down when he spotted a girl with long blonde hair sitting on the side of a curb on one of the old abandoned roads. The blonde was wearing a lilac off the shoulder shirt and a black skirt. They were muddy and her usually perfect hair had twigs and leaves weaved into the strands. Her icy blue eyes bore into his. Her gare could turn people into ice. But, not Dipper.

He grinned and probably showed too much teeth. “Hey, Paz!” He knew how much she hated nicknames. The brunette waved at the girl.

“You’re late.” She stated harshly. Dipper plopped down next to her; still grinning. “Where were you?” She continued. The blonde looked down and frowned. Her face became softer and more sorrowful rather than angry, “I didn’t know if you were going to show up.” Dipper looked more serious, his playful mood gone. He hadn’t meant to scare her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I took that long. Actually, I went to the shop to get some stuff and got caught up with some newbie, guess I lost track of time. I’m sorry for worrying you Pacifica.” She looked up at Dipper. Pacifica smiled, he liked seeing her smile.

“I know I’m just worrying for nothing, it’s just that with everything going on at home and with that whole apocalypse thing I hadn’t been thinking straight.” Dipper knew it was hard. He had trouble himself, guess that’s why he liked causing trouble for others. He remembers what happened during those years; but, many didn’t. 

 

Everyone who survived was granted full memory of the event, while those who passed only knew that it had happened. Dipper had estimated that only around 10% of the human population had survived, which meant only 10% remembered. That included him and Pacifica. No one in his family remembers, no one in Pacifica’s, or even in the town. The only other person he knew was Pacifica.

Dipper took the bag of gummy koala’s out of the plastic bag and began shoveling them down his throat. It was around the time where he and Pacifica would take turns talking about their issue and the other would offer subpar solutions. Pacifica talked about how her parents were harsher; how her dad would flip out over the tiniest imperfections. Dipper spoke about how his insomnia had gotten worse and how his schizophrenia had him staring at the wall for hours at end. Then went back and forth for hours at end. Slowly eating up the snacks Dipper had brought.

“Hey, why don’t you stay at the shack again?” Dipper offered, it wouldn’t be the first time the blonde had stayed there while her parents were having a fight.

She look away. “I did something.” Dipper waited for her to continue. When he realized she wouldn’t, he asked her what she meant. “It was bad, I shouldn’t have done it.” Pacifica looked distraught. She was shaking. “It wasn’t a good idea.” For the first time in ages the blonde had lost her composure. Tears ran down her face. Expensive mascara make streaks down her cheeks. “They’re going to be so mad.”

“Pacifica! Calm down, just breathe.” Dipper wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed circles into her back. The blonde’s shaky breaths became firm and slowed down. Dipper pulled away just enough so they could face each other. “Okay, can you tell me what happened?” 

Pacifica hesitated before answering; “I-I made a mess. It was in the-the basement, there was this thing and it looked funny, but it started to eat m-mother’s old gown and she’ll- she’ll-” Pacifica trailed off. Pacifica’s icy blue eyes met Dipper’s mix-matched blue and green ones.

“I’ll help you fix it; don’t worry. We’ve been through the end of the world together. I think we can handle fixing some stupid overpriced rag.” Pacifica gave a weak laugh. That’s all Dipper could hope for. 

They both continued chatting till they saw the sun peek out from its hiding spot. They waved each other goodbye; promising to meet each other later in the day. Pacifica said that she’d show up around 4:20pm to sew up the gown.

Dipper started his trekk home. He retraced his steps, taking extra care not to be spotted near the mini-mart. There was no chance Brian was there, but it was better safe than sorry. He climbed up the metal fence and walked through the forest. He could hear the early birds chirping away. Dipper walked till he had the shack back into view.

He climbed up the side of the house and slipped through the window. Dipper kicked off his boots and crawled into bed. He swallowed a few of his sleeping pills and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different person. Different perspectives.
> 
>  
> 
> ... What happened to you, Pine Tree?...

Forest green eyes groggily opened. Delicate pale hands brushed long, brown, curly hair out of thin pink lips. A girl sat atop her bed; knocking over her ever growing collection of fuzzy stuffed animals. She stretched her arms and yawned. Her head turned to a small clock, that was covered in gems and glitter. It’s digital letters flashed 10:30 am. 

Usually, she was up before nine, having to work at the shack and all. But, today was Sunday, which meant that the shack was closed for the day. The brunette looked to her left and saw her sleeping twin brother. He was out like a light; a steady stream of drool pooled out of his mouth. She grinned.

Normally, her brother was up before her. Usually, unable to sleep due to some sort of nightmare. But, today he was peacefully snoring away. Part of her wanted to prank her younger-by-two-minutes sibling. But, a larger part of her wanted him to keep the little sleep he had. The girl knew her brother lies to her about his health, she can see the dark bags hanging under his eyes, she’s seen the scars that covered his thin pale arms. She wished he didn’t, she knew that he lied because he didn’t want her to worry, he always did that. He always put someone else’s needs before himself. He was a self-sacrificing idiot that would get himself killed. At least that was what Grunkle Stan would say.

Her brother was also incredibly stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him. It reminded her of her two Grunkles; seems stubbornness runs in the family. It had been a miracle he’d agreed to see a psychiatrist. Though, it had been hell to make him take his medicine. At least he was doing better now.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her brother mumbling something to himself in his sleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful. If only he could look like that all the time.

The teenaged girl made her way to their shared bathroom. She grinned into the mirror and started to brush her pearly-whites. She just had to wait a couple more months till she got her braces off. She couldn’t wait. The girl finished brushing and washed her face. Then she showered. After she’d changed from her purple nightgown to a fuzzy, white hand knitted sweater, a black skirt, and matching black headband, she walked out.

The clock stated that it was close to noon, and though she was allowed to sleep in; her Grunkles wanted her and her brother at least up and about by 1:00 pm. She knelt down next the other bed. “Psst, Bro-Bro, you gotta get up.” She half whispered into her twin’s ear. He simply rolled over. “C’mon, Dippin’ Dots! You can’t stay asleep forever.” The girl continued, her cheery tone started to diminish. “Dipper,” She’d started to shake him. He was usually a pretty light sleeper. What was wrong? “Dipper, please.” She begged. 

“Uh-huh.” Dipper finally sat up slowly. “What?” It was he wasn’t fully awake; his eyes were still drooping down. “Mabel?”

“Jeeze, finally! You took so long getting up!” The girl, Mabel half whined. “Why were you sleeping heavily anyways? You don’t usually do that.” The female brunette tilted her head; unknowingly mimicking a puppy. 

“Think I took too many….”

“Pills? Dipper know you’re only supposed to take one! Those things are really strong.” Mabel stressed. How many did he take? She knew one could knock her brother out like a light for a couple of hours.

“You’re such a worry-wart, haha….” The male brunette mumbled sleepy. Slowly he lied back into bed and shut his unfocused, mix-matched eyes. Before Mabel knew it her brother had clocked out yet again. Now, she’ll have to explain to Grunkle Stan and Ford why Dipper isn’t down yet. She knows that Stan will just wave them off, but Ford would most likely pester her and want to run some tests on her brother to make sure he’s alright. Then, he’ll give a long lecture on the dangers of overdosing.

The girl made her way down the creaky stairs. Internally, she groaned. Dipper owed her big time for this. Mabel pulled out a bowl, milk, and cereal. She poured the cereal, then the milk, and then her she scooped a spoonful of sprinkles out of her industrial sized sprinkle container. After she’d poured the sprinkles into her cereal she pulled a jar which contained a multicolour liquid, ice cubes, glitter, and small plastic dinosaurs. On the jar there was a colourful label which had ‘Mabel Juice’ written on it in sparkly pink gel pen.

She sat down are started to eat her colourful (and rather disgusting) brunch. As the energetic girl shoved her sugary into her face, a plump man walked in. He took his brown trucker hat off of his head and wiped his brow. “Hey, Hambone.” He smiled while putting a screwdriver back on his belt of tools.

“Hey, Soos!” Mabel grinned. Soos was an employee of the shack; their own personal handy-man. The guy was great! He showed the twins all sorts of cool stuff; like how to get free snacks out of the vending machine. The man-child also looked up to her Grunkle Stan in a sort of father like awe; having lacked one himself during his childhood. And, despite his best efforts, Stan saw him as his semi-adopted son.

“Where’s the other Dood?”

“Oh, Dipper? He’s being a lazy-butt.” Mabel answered back. She knew how him and Dipper would get together and do guy stuff, while her and her friends would take over their attic. She used to jealous that someone else had Dipper’s attention, but luckily she’d realized that it wasn’t fair to control her brother and keep him all to herself. He’s allowed to be his own person; that was hard to remember when his illnesses had been diagnosed. And that incident. But, she tried.

“Aww, really? I heard about this cool show. And it had it had all this sweet paranormal and ghost stuff, and I was like ‘Dipper would totally like this’, y’know?” Soos rambled in his own charming way. Mabel smiled, since their first summer Soos had been one of their really close friends. She was glad she knew someone so sincere and honest.

 

“So, how’s Melody?” Mabel wiggled her eyebrows, she really couldn’t move them, Dipper was better at that, but nonetheless Soos still blushed. After his Abuelita had been pestering him about getting with someone and settling down, the twins had decided to help the poor man get a date; and after a whole fiasco involving possessed robots, sentient video games, and overpriced cheese pizza he managed to get a date with Melody. The downside is that Melody lived down in Portland, so face to face visits were few and far in between. But, that didn’t deter him, they were still going strong!

“Well, y’know I’ve been doin’ some thinkin’ and maybe if I could, I dunno, scrawl together enough money then maybe we could, um, move in together ...?” Soos rung his hands together nervously, looking anywhere, but at Mabel. The girl wanted to squeal right then and there. It was just too adorable!

“Whatever you do, I’m sure it’ll be great!” Mabel beamed; giving her infamous 20-watt smile. This seemed to give Soos some sort of a confident boost. “Okay, I’m gonna finish my cereal.” Mabel abruptly said. She continued to eat and Soos went off somewhere; likely to fix some leak or something. 

“Hey, kid. You finally decided to join the living eh?” An old gruff voice mumbled. Grunkle Stan shuffled into the kitchen. His graying hair hid by a red fez, he wore his old stained tank-top, blue boxers, and slippers. “Where’s the other rascal?”

“Oh, Dipping-sauce is upstairs snoozing away; he said he took too many of his sleeping pills.” Mabel responded dryly, before adding hastley, “Please don’t tell Grunkle Ford! He’ll lose it!”

“Aye, don’t worry. I know how it is. Just tell me when the kiddo wakes up; don’t want him getting sick and all.” Stan turned began digging through the cupboards. The teen got up and put her dishes in the sink, opting to do them after she makes Dipper something. Knowing him, he probably had taken those pills on an empty stomach, without any real food, because junk food doesn't count.

Stan had shuffled away into the living with a bag of chips; likely to watch one of his old timey soap-operas. Mabel decided a simple sandwich would do. So she went to work; gathering her supplies then assembling the sandwich. She thought of adding sprinkles, but decided against it, Dipper didn’t have the same appreciation for colourful things as she did. The hyperactive girl finished by adding a cold glass of chocolate milk. Mabel put them on a worn down purple tray and trotted up the stairs.

The door opened with a creak. She poked her head through to see her brother still asleep. “Brosph, get up. I brought you food, and chocolate milk; I know it’s your favorite.” The female twin said in a sing-song voice. She knelt down and placed the tray on the bedside cupboard.

“Ya dun’t have’ta.” He slurred.

“Nope, you’re gonna eat no if’s, or’s, and but’s. Heh, butts.”

“But, I’m not even' hungry.” He whined.

Mabel huffed and put the tray on Dipper’s lap. When he opened his mouth to protest again his sister shove the sandwich into his face hole. Then Dipper began to mechanically chew and eat the sandwich. Mabel gave him a ‘told you so look’, but Dipper was too focused on his chewing to notice. “Still not hungry?” The female brunette grinned.

“No.” Dipper playfully replied. Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Sooo, what are you planning on doing today?” The female brunette questioned. She really hoped to get out of the house today. Maybe they could go out on a Mystery Hunt, or hang out with some friends, or even just go out to town. After that little stunt Dipper had pulled a couple days ago, he had been grounded. He wasn’t allowed to leave the shack unless he was with one of the Grunkles. But, now that his punishment was over, she couldn’t wait to have some sweet sibling bonding time.

“I gotta meet a friend later.” A friend? Dipper had made a friend all by himself, there was no way. This was too good to be true, she was definitely hearing things.

“What’d you say Dips? I don’t think I heard you right.” She stuck a finger in her ear and wiggling it around, trying to unclog it.

“You’re a riot Mabel.” So, she wasn’t hearing things. Dipper really did have a friend. She was so proud! 

“So! Who’s your friend?” Mabel plopped down onto her brother’s bed. She watched the  boy chew and swallow his bit before answered.

“Why’s it matter to you?” He huffed. Of course he wouldn’t willingly tell her. This is Dipper, and Dipper doesn’t tell anyone anything. There was this one time where he’d managed to slice open his hip, and they didn’t find out till they went to the pool a week after. And it turned out that Dipper had somehow learned how to stitch himself. God, he can really frustrating sometimes. The best thing to do in a situation like this is to drop the subject and find out yourself.

“Fine.” The girl said bluntly, “If you need, I'm always here for you, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” With that, Mabel walked out of the room. Little did Dipper know, was that she was planning to find out every little thing about this so-called friend of his. She can't be too careful; her brother was still incredibly fragile. She can't have him hurting more than he already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect fast updates. I will try to keep this story going while I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda complicated.

    Dipper groaned as he rubbed his eyes. A strong pounding in the back of his head kept him wide awake. It felt as though someone was ramming a jack-hammer onto him; or using his head as a punching bag. Both were equally painful. 

    And, as much as he wanted, he couldn’t stay in bed all day. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was 2:34 pm, Ford was gonna kill him. Ford had always been stricter on Dipper. He was sure if Mabel was the one that overslept, he’d have no problem with her. But, Dipper on the other hand, Ford would be livid!

    It made sense though. Everyone liked Mabel more than him; Stan, Ford, his parents. Heck, he liked Mabel more than himself! Mabel was the normal twin, she was the one actually talking to people, she was one that was able to function like a proper human-being, without the help of Antipsychosis. She wasn’t the one staring off into space and talking to herself. She wasn’t the one that would wake up screaming at the odd hours of night. Mabel wasn’t the one that would blow off steam by harming others, or enjoying their pain. That was all Dipper.

It wasn’t fair, why did Mabel get to live a normal life? Why did she get all the love and affection? Why was everyone walking around on eggshells when he was around? 

He hated Mabel. He wished that she’d see the things he’d seen. That she was the one that watched everyone die instead of him. But, he couldn’t. There was no way to recreate what had occurred without consequences.

“Dipper! Dipper!”

Who was that? Why were they yelling? 

“Bro-bro? C’mon, you’ve been staring at that wall for a good ten minutes now. Please, you’re scaring me!” Her voice was hoarse. Mabel sat atop of Dipper’s bed. He’d only just noticed her. The shorter twin’s green eyes were red, and puffy. She must of been calling him for awhile. Dipper blinked at her.

“Mabes?”

The female twin smiled, “Okay, deep breathes bro-bro, deep breathes.” She peeled his hand off of his other, where he was digging into his arm. Mabel took a cloth from the bag by his bed and wiped off the blood, then she gently wrapped around the white bandage with her small and dainty hands. When she’d finished she wiped the tears off of his face with her hand. He didn’t even realize he’d been crying. Mabel rubbed circles into his back to stop him from hyperventilating. He tried to force himself to calm down. “You’re doing great Dipping-sauce.” She reassured him.

Mabel slowly stood up, as not to startle him, and padded her way to her side of the bedroom. There she pulled out a soft, fluffy sweater. It was a deep navy blue, with a dark green forest of pine trees gathering around the bottom. Blue was a calm colour, he liked blue. Mabel pulled the sweater over his head. “Let’s go downstairs now, alright?” Ever so gently the female twin helped her brother up off the bed, then down the stairs.

 

Then they walked to the empty living room. Mabel sat her brother down on the old yellow recliner. After, she walked off; gathering the softest blankets, the fluffiest pillow, and the tastiest snacks. Mabel walked back to her brother staring blankly at his now bandaged hands. 

The female brunette soon got to work. She wrapped him in a purple poke-a-dot comforter, and shoved a pillow behind his back. Mabel squeezed next to her brother. If he kept growing at this rate, she wouldn’t be able to sit next to him anymore. She cursed puberty. How dare it talk her shorter-by-one-millimeter brother and make him tower over her by nearly three inches. 

Mabel got comfy in their blanket nest. Dipper took up most of the space, and will probably take up more next time till they won’t be able to do this anymore and- nope not thinking about this. The male brunette laid his head onto her shoulder. Mabel turned on the television. She skipped through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. Then, the theme song of Ghost-Harassers blared through the speakers. Mabel didn’t like the show, but she loved the person who did.

Dipper looked at his sister and smiled. She was the best. He really did love her. Mabel was the greatest thing that could've ever happened to him. He wants her to be happy and have all she's ever wanted. She wants to protect her from the things he's seen.

Dipper snuggled closer, he had a light almost giddy feeling in his chest. He felt warm and light. He always wanted to feel like this. Nothing could touch him now. At least, as long Mabel was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I just wanted to show how Dippers mood swings behave. He doesn't really hate his sister (don't worry), his emotions are just very strong. Like he can't feel just happy, he feels over joyed and and top of the world.
> 
> I hope this makes sense. :)
> 
> (Sorry for the shorter chapter, next one will be longer!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety sucks. Depressions worse.

Pacifica was getting impatient. It was almost 5; why hadn’t he opened the door yet? He could’ve at least called if he was canceling. Worry clawed at the bottom of her stomach. The blonde was starting to get anxious. The rest of the Pines were home; she could see their old car on the dirt driveway. Maybe he had another episode. Or maybe he- no. He wouldn’t have done that. But, he did seem off last night; was it another relapse? She prayed it wasn’t.

The rich girls knocking became more persistent. Her brows knitted in worry. He promised he’d try not to think about those things again. They’d made a pact. He’d help her and she’d help him. 

Pacifica was about ready to bash the door down, when she heard a voice on the other side. “Sorry! I’ll be right there!” It was Mabel, she sounded worried, but not  another-relapse-worried. The blonde tried to take deep breaths. She needed to calm down; it wouldn’t be a good idea to make Mabel worry about her. “Hey, sorry about that! Dip-dot was in some of his funk and we fell asleep. Yeah, sorry…” The shorter girl spoke sheepishly while she opened the front door. “Any-who, what brings ya to the shack, Pacifica?”

“Ah, Dipper invited me, he, um, he said that he’d help me with something.”

“Oh! Dipper said that he had a friend over! I just didn’t think it would be his special friend.” Mabel waggled her eyebrows. She knew they were a match since last summer. How could you not tell? It was obvious they both had the hots for each other, why couldn’t they just get together? Or maybe they did, but they didn’t tell anyone. A secret relationship!

“I-it’s not like that! We’re just fixing something. Like I’d stoop so low.” Despite her words Pacifica’s face was beet red. “I don’t have time for this,” she stated with false confidence, “Where’s Dipper?”

“Okay, okay! He’s over in the living room.” Mabel led Pacifica through the hallway and then to the living room. They were welcomed to Dipper snoozing on the couch with Waddles licking off crumbs on his face. “Oh, I’ve never seen Dipper take a nap, those pills must’ve been hitting them hard.” Mabel whisper-yelled. She turned to Pacifica, “Do you want to wake him up?”

“Um.” Pacifica didn’t want to wake him up. She didn’t want to bother him. If she woke her up, would he get upset? Is waking him up really worth it? Was her mother’s torn gown really more important than the few precious hours of sleep he gets? “No, it’s okay, we could, um do it later.”

“Nah, it’s alright! I’ll go wake him up, he needs to take his meds anyways.” With that Mabel trotted to her brother and plopped down next to him. She reached over the faded yellow couch arm and poked Dipper’s cheek. “Brosph, you gotta get up.” She cheerfully whispered into his ear. She procced to peel off the blanket. “C’mon, Dippurrr.” 

“Hmmm?” Dipper rubbed his eyes. “What?” The boy sat up and yawned. He turned and looked to his sister, still half asleep. 

“Heeey bro-bro, your friend is here and you gotta take your pills.”

“Who?” He knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Y’know, Pacifica…”

Dipper suddenly shot up. He whipped his head around till he locked eyes with Pacifica. “Oh, no! I forgot! I’m so sorry.” The male brunette got off the couch; all sleep melting away. He quickly walked up to her. “The dress for your mom, we gotta fix it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pacifica felt bad. She really didn’t want to bother them; it’s not fair. She shouldn’t be wasting their time like this. Her problems are her problems. Dipper already had so much on his plate. 

“Hey, Mabel? Do you still have that sewing kit?”

But, he was too nice.

“Uh, yeah! But, you gotta take your pills first!”

They both were.

Mabel sprinted up the stairs, probably to get Dipper his medicine and the sewing kit. Pacifica felt awful. A pit was growing in her stomach. Pacifica wanted to throw up. She was using too much of their time. They could be doing something else right now. Dipper could be better right now, he would have still been sleeping. Because she knows that Dipper barely sleeps.

“Hey Paz,” Dipper turned to her, “Is everything alright?” He looked so sincere, so kind. His green and blue eyes looking into her own. She felt sick every time she saw his blue eye. She was the reason it was like that. It was like that because she wasn’t strong enough and he had to be the one to protect her.  “Pacifica, c’mon I know that look. Whatever you’re thinking about, it’s out of your hands. Please, just stop thinking.” He pleaded with her. Dipper looked down at her (Down? When did that happen?), and frowned.

“Sorry, it’s just hard some days.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

They stood in a somber silence. Pacifica reached into her bag and pulled out her mother’s gown. It was a silky, red dress. There was jewels around the neck and the bottom. Pacifica flipped the gown over and a semi-large tear sat on the back, it started at the top of the right shoulder and ended near the left armpit.

“Hey, guys! Mabel’s back!” Mabel bounced down the stairs and into the living room. She handed Dipper two pills, which he swallowed dry. Then she placed the sewing kit down. The short brunette plopped down on the old carpeted floor. “Alright let’s do this!”

They spent the next couple hours sewing the gown together. They stayed like that for the next while, even after they’d finished fixing Pacifica’s mother’s dress. They talked about a bunch of things; like the upcoming school year, to the supernatural, to puppies. And they stayed like that till it was well into the evening. 

“Bye Paz, it was nice seeing you today.” Dipper said as he and Pacifica stoop in the doorway.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” She smiled, for the first time in what seemed like ever; Pacifica felt happy. She felt lighter than ever did. She was just a kid hanging out with her friends. No acting, no fake smiles, and no yelling parents. 

“I hope we could do something like this again.” Dipper seemed better as well. She was worried about him last night, but she guessed it was for nothing. She pulled in Dipper for a hug. She didn’t know why, but it just felt right. It felt even better when he hugged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't able to post sooner, tests and all. It'll probably get worse since finales are coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family not family
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... The Northwest have fallen ...

Pacifica walked home. They’d offered her to drive her home, but that would involve bothering their Great-Uncle from whatever he was doing, so she declined.

_“Like I want to sit in an ancient wagon with an ancient-er diver.”_

She inwardly cringed. Pacifica felt awful, they were only trying to help, they’ve done so much for her, but of course she and her ego couldn’t shut up for once. The blonde looked down at the chipped, grey sidewalk. She noticed her shoes were covered in dirt and mud, she smiled. _‘Take that Father’_ , she thought to herself.

It was definece, even just a little, and that was good. Lately the twins had been helping her out with her controlling parents. Mabel had said to start with little things; like waking up a bit later, or not wearing the clothes they wanted, or greeting “commoners”. Mother and Father had been noticing, but they hadn’t said anything, it was only small things. But, as Mabel said, she’d start small and ease her way into bigger things.

Pacifica grinned, she couldn't wait until the day she turned eighteen. She'd already been saving up money to buy a house. As soon as she becomes an adult, she'll get the _hell_ out of there. Her plan was flawed, she knew that. But, that didn't stop her from trying. Maybe she'll be able to get a nice apartment in Portland, and her and Dipper would- what was she thinking? Her and Dipper would never be together. Dipper is smart, brave, and kind and she's just some spoiled brat who wastes everyone's time.

There's no way he'd lover her. But, what about the things Mabel said? Were they true. What had she meant by special friend? Had she truly meant that? She didn't know. Pacifica decided to stop thinking about it, besides she is almost home.

After that Oddpocalypse thing, the old kook, Old Man Mcgucket, had taken her parent's mansion (it's not hers, it never was and never will be), she moved to another home. It wasn't as big or as glamorous, but she liked it.

The house was a little out of the way, kind of like the Mystery Shack. Her house wasn't a mansion, but it also wasn't a regular house. It was bigger, there was far too many windows, and they had a pool with a slide in the back. But, it was better than the old mansion made up of lies. She liked it.

Her parents had lost everything in Gravity Falls; their mansion, their influence, and their power. Her parents were, and still are furious. They couldn’t stand not being at the top of the food chain. The Northwest name was a laughing stock. Years ago she might’ve been embarrassed, years ago she might’ve even cared. But, not anymore. If she’s being honest, she couldn’t be more happy.

Wealth, fame, popularity, and luxury means nothing to her. Things that meant the world to her, things that were her priority means nothing in the long run. Pacifica doesn’t like thinking about her past self. She was selfish, rude, and aggressive. She was awful to her friends. Pacifica wasn’t a good person. She knows that. But, she’s trying to get better.

Pacifica is thrown out of her thoughts when she makes it to the newly made path. The path stands out from the rest of the sidewalk. The path is clean, new, and too perfect. The old sidewalk has personality. She sighs. The blonde counties along the path. The white tidy picket fence separates the wild forest that she’s come to love.

The closer she gets to her house, she more she regrets. She should’ve stayed. They’d offered her a room to stay. She could’ve stayed and she’d would’ve been safe. If she had stayed she would have been safe. The Mystery Shack is safe. Home is dangerous. Home is bad. Shack is good. Dread fills her gut.

Her shiny black shoes it the newly painted steps.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pacifica is at the grand windowed door. It looms over her and she can’t breathe. The door is there and she has to open the door. She has to open the door and she can’t breathe. Slowly, she lifts her arm up. She can’t feel her legs. Pacifica moves her hand onto the doorknob. She holds her breath and turns the knob. Pacifica counts to ten and pushes the door open.

Pacifica walks into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update and I'm sorry. I'm trying to update once a month or so.  
> I'm not quite sure where to take the story anymore. Please choose the ones you'd enjoy the most.  
> a. Fluff  
> b. Science Fiction  
> c. horror  
> d. Growth (character devlopment)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything like this. Let me know if I've made a mistake.  
>  Constrictive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
